Can't resist you
by Mirishka
Summary: Shep has got the hot's for Ronon, and he isnt sure what to do, but it appears Ronon's feeling's could be reciprocated. PWP My first SLASH story, i would appreciate your comments.
1. Chapter 1

Can't resist you

Chapter 1

Overview:

Shep, Ronon, Teyla and Carter had an amazing night together but Shep realized he has the hots for Ronon.

Shep lay on his bed after returning from an early breakfast, he decided he wanted to avoid everyone, it was his day off and needed to be alone with his thoughts. His thoughts about Ronon actually, he couldn't get him out of his head. The evening session he had with Teyla, Carter and Ronon had been fantastic. What was confusing was why he got all heated watching Ronon when he never had any kind of feelings towards a man before? Maybe it was a Satedan thing. They just ooze sex appeal. Every woman on Atlantis has been trying to get into his pants since the day he joined, but how many men where trying too? It was an interesting question, well, at least Shep thought so.

Finding his hand wandering over his crotch, already he had a semi hard-on, fuck! This isn't right, is it? However, he continued to feel over his bulge and think about the Satedan, naked, his ass all round and firm, those long muscular thighs and not forgetting his cock.

The door alert sounded and startled Shep, jumping he headed over and opened the door and got a surprise.

"Hey buddy!"

Ronon was leaning in the doorway, both arms outstretched as if propping up the framework.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" Shep moved to the side and let Ronon pass through. Adjusting his pants, he tried to hide his erection.

"Missed you at breakfast, you okay?" Ronon asked. His hands were on his hips and he was staring intently at Shep.

"I kinda had some stuff to do here so I took a quick breakfast, sorry buddy" Shep was feeling a bit nervous, he never was any good at lying and felt that Ronon knew he wasn't being truthful. Ronon stared at Shep and then moved his eyes down, as if he was checking out his crotch but then looked straight back into his eyes, moving closer as he did.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Shep?"

Ronon was now very close and staring hard. Shep's heart was pounding, what the fuck was he gonna say,

'_yes actually Ronon I wanna fuck the ass of you, would you mind?' _Shep remained silent, he was carried away by how gorgeous Ronon looked up close, and he found himself studying his mouth, fuck! He had hot lips, full and inviting.

Ronon, as if knowing what Shep was thinking, ran his tongue over his lower lip.

'_Did you just do that on purpose?' _Shep's brain was working overtime. Feeling himself flush, he took a step backwards.

"Like what buddy?"

Ronon moved closer again and reached one hand to Shep's crotch. Feeling Shep's hard on.

Catching him completely by surprise, he tried to reply but just stuttered; Ronon leaned in and with his mouth within licking distance from Shep's, his breathing hard, he stared into his eyes.

"You want me Shep?" cocking his head slightly to one side as he asked.

Both of them stood silent and still, neither making any further movements, Ronon still with his hand on Shep's now throbbing package. "Don't actually know what I want, just kinda got some things going round in my head and not sure what to do about it, s'all"

Removing his hand and stepping back Ronon rang his fingers over his head and relaxed his stance "me too, so what we gonna do about it?" raising an eyebrow and continuing to stare, waiting to receive his reply.

"Well, I'm not really sure right now. What do you wanna do about it?" putting the ball back in Ronon's court. Shep was nervous about saying what he really wanted, maybe Ronon was just messing with him and was gonna say 'gotcha' any second.

Slowly but deliberately the Satedan walked forward, reached his hands to Shep's face; he continued to travel until he hit the wall. Pressing his body hard against his buddy's, with one slow and deliberate lick, swiped his tongue over his mouth. Looking straight into his eyes, Ronon waited for a response. Unable to resist the full lips that were begging in front of him, Shep kissed back, and covering Ronon's mouth with his own, parted his lips open and pushed the tip of his tongue gently inside to coax out its new playmate. Ronon let out a low growl, breathing into Shep's mouth releasing his tongue to play with his buddy. Both of them breathing hard, Ronon running his hands up and through Shep's hair began grinding himself against his hips. Feeling his hardness, rubbing against his own erection, Shep reached his hands round Ronon's back and pulled him closer. Moving his hands all over the muscular body unable to resist traveling downwards, he grabbed the sexy ass with eager hands and began squeezing both cheeks.

Letting out another low groan and forcing his tongue deeper, Ronon continued his barrage, exploring and teasing before pulling back and sucking on the eager tongue. Returning his mouth to its original position, continuing to search for a place in Shep's mouth he hadn't yet licked.

With his brain now on serious threat of overload Shep was finding it hard to breath, Ronon seemed almost intent on suffocating him with the constant pressure he was applying to his body and with the onslaught from his hot mouth. Needing to breathe normal for a moment, Shep released his mouth from Ronon's, gently pushing his head forward and then pulling back.

"Fuck Ronon! You're killing me" he managed to breathe out, almost gasping for air.

Ronon grinned and licked his lips, "want me to stop?"

"Hell no"

Letting out a low growl as he moved his hands onto Shep's chest, continuing further until he reached his pants, feeling for the zipper, he whispered "glad to hear it". He unzipped his pants and pushed his hand inside, unable to wait any longer.

"God!" Shep breathed out, releasing Ronon's ass he brought his hands round and reached up to his hair, gently pulling his head over to one side to expose his neck, he sucked and tongued the flesh. Ronon needed to get both hands on Shep's meat and started pushing his pants down with his free hand, Shep assisted eagerly, taking the opportunity to remove Ronon's vest whilst he had released his grasp on his cock. Ronon was breathing really hard and eager to continue playing, pressing his mouth to Shep's he sucked on his lower lip and nibbled as he released it. "Can I suck you?" he asked in a low and quiet gravelly voice.

"Thought you'd never ask" Shep sighed and followed his words with a deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't resist you**

Chapter 2

Ronon, glad to hear the words that Shep released from his mouth, slowly started moving down, removing his shirt and pushing it over his shoulders, then following with sucks to his skin. Lingering a moment on his nipple, then suckling before moving further down; trailing his tongue across his stomach. Kneeling, he was in a perfect position, running his hands down each thigh, then moving gently back up, cupping Shep's balls in one hand, whilst the other teased its way up his hard shaft. Dancing his fingertip over the sensitive head, already wet with pre-cum, he circled the tip softly.

Shep looked down to watch his buddy caressing his hard cock, "fuck! That feels good Ronon"

Encouraged by the comments, Ronon licked his tongue up the slick length, flicking over the tip then suckling lightly causing Shep to inhale sharply. "Ah fuck," he hissed, eyes falling shut. Ronon pushed his mouth deeper onto his thick cock, cradling it with his long fingers as if to guide it before he could get all of it down his throat. Shep groaned louder and bucked his hips forward; Ronon didn't gag or pull back. Reaching down, Shep cradled Ronon's head between his hands, looking down and watching him as he sucked and slurped.

"Fuck Ronon, thought you said you never done this before?" managing to speak.

"And that was a rhetorical question so don't stop, oh God please don't stop"

Sucking harder Ronon did as he was bade, taking long hard sucks, brining his tongue to the tip of Shep's cock, teasing the nerve bundle before plunging his hot mouth back down to the hilt. He was going insane, the feeling of Ronon's mouth on him, slick and wet, his tongue wrapping around his cock. He was amazing. Moving his hands round to Shep's ass, Ronon motioned to him to move. H started to grind and buck, pushing his cock deeper, needing desperately to fuck Ronon's mouth.

"Aw….. fuck…yeah…gonna….Ronon!"

Shep unable to hold back any longer, his head thrown back to the wall as his body jerked and he spilled into Ronon's throat. His orgasm ran through his body, he thought he was going to collapse as his knees began to tremble. Holding onto Ronon's head, pumping himself into his face, he watched his lover suck and swallow all of him until there was nothing left.

As Ronon released Shep's twitching cock from his mouth he raised himself up to greet his lover face to face, clamping his hot mouth over Shep's, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Sucking deep, Shep tasted himself, but continued to kiss the hot and masterful tongue. Pulling back to speak, Ronon hovered over Shep's mouth, "Hmm, fuck Shep, you taste good" giving a low growl as he spoke.

Shep moved his hands down the muscular torso, edging round to the side as he did, then standing behind his lover he ran both hands over Ronons body edging his way down. Pulling himself closer, he kissed along Ronon's shoulders, gently nibbling and sucking on his flesh. He tasted slightly salty, his skin was clammy but he didn't care. Releasing the fastener on his pants, he then pulled them apart to release Ronon's cock. Bringing his hands round, he eased them down, over the Satedan's ass, unable to resist rubbing himself against his soft but firm skin as he did. Ronon was breathing harder, his cock was almost bursting and his balls were aching. Completely naked now, Shep took hold of Ronon and pulled him over to the bed.

"Where do you want me?" Ronon asked, turning to face Shep.

"Face down"

Ronon obeyed and as he stretched himself out onto the bed, his arms folded under his face, he wiggled his ass to settle; looking back over his shoulder at Shep as he did, and then grinned.

"Ronon, you're a fucking tease"

Ronon laughed and relaxed his head back onto his arms and let out a quiet sigh. Kneeling between his legs, Shep ran his hands up the length of his back, leaning himself against Ronon's ass as he did, already his cock stiffening at the feeling of touching him. "Hmm…..feels good…." Ronon whispered.

Replacing his hands with his mouth, Shep moved back down, his tongue dragging over firm flesh. Edging himself back as he continued moving downwards, reaching the Satedan's sexy ass. Sinking his teeth into the firm cheek causing Ronon to hiss, he then kissed and sucked, as if to apologize. Placing a hand on each cheek, he began kneading before pulling them apart as he licked into the crevice causing Ronon to flinch. "Aw….fuck!" Shep continued to lick, his tongue exploring up and down the crack before circling the puckered hole. Ronon shuffled slightly over to one side as he brought his knee up, exposing himself more so his lovers tongue could delve deeper. Responding to his needs, Shep licked and tongued Ronon's hole, sending shock waves through his body. "Fuck!... Shep!" he groaned out. Shep was almost as excited as Ronon; his cock was hard and leaking. Running his fingers down the crevice to his balls, then continuing, traveling underneath reaching round to feel Ronon's stiff length. Squeezing his thick cock gently and stroking as he licked he moved lower, sucking on Ronon's ball sack whilst still pumping him, making the Satedan moan.

Shep released his grip on the bulging length, and kneeling back commanded "Turn over, I wanna suck you".

Turning over and placing his hands behind is head, he propped himself up to watch Shep run his tongue up the length his thighs. Following with his hands and grabbing the meat between his legs, he tongued his erection and suckled on its tip, sucking the juice that had leaked out making Ronon breath in sharply. "Aw….yeah… suck me Shep" he begged. Dragging his hand up and twisting it over the top, teasing the head, before he moved back down and took as much as he could into his mouth, trying to shove it deeper into his throat without gagging.

Ronon threw his head back, his eyes rolling up and moaning loudly now, his hips twitching and wanting to thrust. Shep pulled back, removing the hard cock from his mouth he looked at Ronon. Licking his lip, Ronon stared back, teasing his buddy with his tongue, knowing it drove him crazy to watch him. Gripping harder and tugging on Ronon's length, Shep continued his work, sucking back down deep and pumping his cock. "Aw…..aw…. yeah…yeah!" Ronon cried, his climax breaking out. Shep removed his mouth but continued to fist at the throbbing cock, letting Ronon's juice spurt onto his face; licking and suckling over the tip as his lover's cum continued its release, he eased his grip. Ronon's hips jutting upwards, twitching uncontrollably until his orgasm finally eased.

"Fuck!" Ronon groaned out before his body finally came to rest.

Shep wiped his face with the back of his hand and moved up Ronon's body, his hard cock rubbing against his skin. Leaning forward to kiss the hot mouth, he pressed his body closer. Moving his hands over Shep's back and down to his ass, hugging him tighter. Squeezing his hand between their bodies, reaching for his own cock, Shep stroked his hardness. Running his tongue over Ronon's perfect mouth he forced it inside, explored, and at the same time was pumping himself waiting for his release. Reaching his hand up to his head, Ronon ran his fingers through Shep's hair, tugging slightly as he reciprocated with his tongue, entangling it with Shep's. Letting out a groan and breathing hard into Ronon's mouth, his release came.

"Aw…. Ronon" Shep breathed out, still covering the hot mouth with his own.

"Yeah…..come on ….cum for me," Ronon whispered back, digging his fingers into Shep's ass and pulling at his cheek.

Grinding his hips as he fisted at his cock he let his juice spill over the Satedan's stomach. Moaning and breathing hard into Ronon's mouth as he came, he removed his hand and rubbed his cock against the sticky body until his release eased.

Still holding onto each other but releasing their mouths from their lock they relaxed and lay back. "That was fucking awesome Shep, you're so hot, drove me crazy"

"You didn't do to bad yourself buddy" Shep replied, grinning at his sexy Satedan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't resist you**

Chapter3

Summary:

After their first experiment together, Ronon and Shep decided they both had a good time and wanted a repeat performance.

PWP – SLASH /SEXUALLY EXPLICIT

Ronon and Shep had been off world and had just arrived back in Atlantis. It was their first day back since their 'liaison' together and although both of them expected there might be some awkwardness, it turned out to be quite a fun day. Shep was finding it difficult keeping his eyes off Ronon's ass, trying to stand behind him every chance he got. Ronon, aware of this, deliberately teased Shep by running his hand over his cheek, as if rubbing away an ache. That, together with a lip lick, as he turned to look at Shep, just about pushed him over the edge. This went on all through the day and by the time they reached Atlantis; Shep had just about had as much as he could take.

Teyla and Shep were sitting down to dinner with Rodney, Ronon had just arrived and sat down then began devouring his meal. Shep was quiet and couldn't be bothered to even get involved with the heated discussion between Teyla and Rodney; as usual Rodney had been complaining that they never took enough food with them off world which made him ravenous when he returned. Teyla tried to explain that carrying copious amounts off food would take up too much room in their backpacks, and given the amount and quantity Rodney usually ate, would mean someone else would end up carrying Rodney's baggage.

Watching Ronon eat was something that Shep found extremely provocative. Thinking maybe he was doing it on purpose, licking and sucking on his fingers before picking up another rib and nibbling the meat from it; but then Shep decided it was just Ronon's way. Everything he did was hot, hell, he just had to sit there motionless and Shep thought he was hot. Finally, Ronon finished and relaxed back in his chair, raising his arms up behind his head, staring intently at Shep.

_Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare! _

Running his tongue over his lower lip, Ronon watched for Shep's reaction, then grinned.

_Fuck!_

"I think I'm gonna turn in, it's been a busy day" Shep smirked at Ronon when he spoke, acknowledged Teyla and Rodney, then made his way out, heading for his quarters.

Waiting for a few minutes before leaving, Ronon did the same. On his way out, he bumped into Carter.

"Hi Ronon" Carter smiled cheerily at him, her pretty face beaming as usual.

"Hey" Ronon replied, It was the first time he had seen her since their night with Teyla and Shep, they hadn't got chance to meet up since as she had been confined to her office making some reports for the IOA.

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to see you but I have to get these reports finished for the meeting tomorrow, once they are finished, I promised we can catch up" she whispered to him, leaning in slightly to avoid being overheard.

"Looking forward to it," He checked round before answering, "catch you tomorrow". Raising his eyebrows and smiling at her as he proceeded to exit the canteen.

Arriving at Shep's quarters, he touched the door alert and waited to be invited in, which wasn't long, it appeared that his new lover was eager to receive him and must have been standing near the door waiting for his call. Ronon didn't wait for his invitation, as soon as the door pulled open he charged into the room and stood directly in front of Shep as if in confrontation. His gate was almost menacing, staring, glaring into his eyes with a slight grin on his face, he didn't speak. Once the door had closed, Shep shoved as hard as he could at the Satedan, pushing him back against the door. Without a sound, he reached his hands to Ronon's head, taking hold of his dreads causing him to hiss then forcing his mouth hard against his. Reaching his arms round Shep's waist, Ronon pulled him close to him, then pushing down on his ass to make his hips make contact with his own as he rubbed himself against him. Shep let out a quiet moan as he continued to press his mouth onto his lover's, not needing to force open the full, sensual lips as Ronon was eager to receive him, beckoning his tongue to enter his mouth. Sucking and pulling at his lips to entice him to play and letting out a low moan as Shep's tongue plunged deep into his mouth. Shep pushed his body closer, squeezing him against the door.

Managing to break free from the intensity of his kiss, "you want me?" Ronon asked in a throaty voice, almost fighting for breath as Shep continued to press his body against his.

"All fucking day buddy" Shep breathed out, continuing his assault on the hot mouth. Both of them breathing hard, unable to control their passion, they became almost frantic, each of them eager to gain access into the other's mouth. Running his hands down Ronon's trunk he reached for the edge of his shirt, pulling it up and releasing his kiss just for a moment in order to remove the clothing, his eager playmate assisting. Looking at the naked chest in front of him, unable to resist touching, he teased his fingers over the magnificence, exploring every inch. Looking up to meet Ronon's eyes briefly before following his gaze down to the wet lips that were beckoning him back, he leaned closer.

Ronon was unable to resist another tease and let his tongue teeter on the edge of his mouth before letting out a dirty grin. _All fucking day you been doing that, now I'm gonna give you something else to do with that tongue of yours_

Taking a step back and removing his hands from Ronon's body, he reached to his pants and began unfastening them. As he pushed them down to reveal his hard cock he grabbed at Ronon's head and took hold of his dreads tight. Yanking him towards him as he spoke Shep stared straight at the Satedan who was now hissing and growling as he continued to pull.

"I got a job for that tongue of yours" taking another step back and pulling down on the handful of dreads he was holding.

As Ronon was pulled lower, he pushed at Shep, as if tackling him, forcing him back further until he hit the bed. Shep fell back and as he did, released the hold on his hair. Throwing back his head, his dreads following Ronon lunged onto his prostrated buddy, leaning over him with his face close to his. Breathing hard, he wedged his tongue through his lips, parting his mouth with his own and drilled his tongue into his mouth. Before Shep had a chance to reciprocate with his own eager tongue Ronon left his mouth and was making his way down his neck. Sucking hard and causing bruising as traveled down, he suckled the erect nipples before draping his tongue across the lean torso and down to the meat. Sliding back and kneeling on the floor, Ronon rested his weight between Shep's open legs then finally made use of his tongue. Making sure he tilted his head slightly to the side, in order to watch Shep who was now resting up on his elbows, he began licking his way up the shaft of the erection.

"Fuck!" Shep moaned, watching as his lovers lips started sucking their way up his cock.

The eager tongue was now ready to work and flicked over the tip of the wet head causing Shep to breathe in sharply and hiss through gritted teeth. Watching his victim fall prey to his mastery, Ronon ran his fingers up the shaft rubbing his thumb over the sensitive area, wetting it with the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip before proceeding to tease further. Still keeping his eyes fixed firmly on Shep's face as he sucked at him, then taking hold with his long fingers guided it into his mouth before plunging his face down hard to swallow his length.

"God! Ronon!" Shep cried out, unable to still his voice.

Pumping his cock with his hand and sucking hard Ronon expertly drove his playmate crazy, occasionally stopping to look at his buddy but still with his cock deep in his mouth as he did, driving him further into insanity. Shep was moaning and groaning louder, unable to keep quiet, cursing and swearing at the hot mouth latched onto his cock like a leach. _ You're driving me crazy and you know it you fucking tease._

Giving him time to recover for a moment, not wanting his lover to cum too soon, Ronon disengaged his hold on Shep's meat, deciding there were other ways to drive him to madness. Moving his hands down firm thighs, he reached behind his knees and gently pushed them higher, exposing Shep's ass. With one continuous swipe, he licked from his ass, over his balls and up the length of his cock finishing with a suck at the tip of his cock.

"Fuck!...Aw…. fuck! Ronon!"

Releasing a hand and bringing it to his mouth, he licked his index finger; before removing it making sure it was thoroughly wet then placed it onto Shep's anus, teasing the puckered hole. "Fuck… oh my god… that's…. fucking ….good" He managed to breathe out as he threw his head back. The sensation was unbelievable; it was sending tiny shock waves through his body, causing him to twitch.

Ronon was enjoying himself immensely, his own cock was trying hard to burst out of his pants and whilst it was fun driving Shep crazy, he wanted some attention himself. Unfastening his pants and removing them, he let his cock loose; it was throbbing hard and leaking, running his hand down his thick length then moving back up to the tip squeezing gently, he let out a groan. He watched Shep whilst he massaged his cock, wanting to tease him further, it worked.

Shep needed more, he wanted Ronon to delve deeper and realizing some lubrication was required pointed to the cabinet next to the bed. "Lube's in the drawer buddy". Ronon reached over and took out the tube, removed the lid and rubbed it onto his fingers. Smiling back at Shep as he rubbed his thumb and finger together "yeah!"

Getting back into position he gently inserted his finger into the tight hole, Shep breathing hard as he did and letting out a groan. Ronon sucked on the tight ball sac as he fingered the ass-hole deeper, causing Shep to gasp. "More….. I want more….. " he begged. Obliging and ever faithful, Ronon inserted another finger and began exploring. "Fuck!...fuck!"

Ronon lifted his head and watched as he drove his playmate crazy. With his free hand, he stroked himself, moaning and growling as he did. "I really need to suck your tongue buddy" Shep pleaded. Releasing the grip on his cock he reached and pulled himself up, raising his knee's onto the bed and leaning forward. Moving his head closer he licked over the begging mouth as Shep let out a groan. "You're so fucking hot you know that don't ya?' He whispered into the Satedan's mouth, sucking on the tongue as it lingered over his lips. "Deeper Ronon, I need you inside me deeper" he continued to beg, sucking on the full lips of his lover.

"Want somethin' bigger?" Ronon asked teasingly.

"God yes, Fuck me Ronon," Shep begged, breathing hard into his hot mouth.

"You sure that's what you want" Staring at his lover.

"Hell yeah! I wanna feel your cock inside me buddy"

Ronon gave a wry smile then kissed down the throbbing vein that was now doing the cha cha on Shep's neck. Pushing himself up into a kneeling position and removing his fingers, reached for the lube. Applying liberal amounts into his palm, he ran it over his cock, breathing hard as he stroked. Shep reached for his knees and brought them up, pulling them higher. Edging his knee's forward Ronon rested a hand on Shep's stomach whilst he nudged the tip of his cock to his ass. "Yeah fuck me Ronon, wanna feel you" Shep encouraged as his lover pushed into him slowly.

"Aw…. Fuck!" Shep cried, feeling the thick cock enter him. Ronon was breathing hard and leaned in to push deeper inside the tight hole. "Fuck Shep, you're so fucking tight" he gasped, already feeling himself wanting to cum. "Feels good," he growled, inching his way slowly into his ass.

Already feeling the need to cum Shep's cock was twitching, the feeling running through him was intense, and the burning in his ass as Ronon's cock forced its way in. Although he didn't want him to stop and begged for more. "Fuck me, C'mon buddy, fuck me"

Leaning forward and resting his hands either side of Shep's head, moving closer, covering his mouth with his own. Thrusting deeper, causing him to breathe harder and faster, he swallowed the heated breath that released as Shep moaned and whimpered.

"Feel so good Shep….. Aw… wanna cum ….. Fuck! The tight hole gripped Ronon's thick length, as his body flinched and twitched at every thrust, the feelings where traveling up his cock and into his body. Unable to control his hips as they bucked, pushing deeper into the tight ass making Shep cry out as he hit _that_ spot, "Fuck!"

With Shep's muscles now clamping down on his cock, Ronon's orgasm began, he pushed and leaned onto the throbbing cock that was lodged between their sweating and heated bodies bringing Shep's climax too. Together they exploded, both of their orgasms ripping into them and coursing through their veins. Crying out in ecstasy and holding onto each other as their hips twitched and bucked together, their pleasure seemingly endless.

After reaching unbelievable heights of ecstasy it was all too soon that their rapturous delight subsided, leaving them breathing hard and heavy; whimpering and sighing until they finally rested.


End file.
